Corki/Strategy
Skill usage * When cast on a group of enemy minions, along with allows to farm extremely fast. * is a great farming, initiation, and escape skill. Use it wisely due to its long cooldown. ** can be used to jump over terrain and walls in the jungle and with , can jump over 2 walls and escape most ganks. ** Since Corki is a squishy AD Carry, you should rarely use offensively. Use it to keep up range between yourself and the enemy. * The armor reduction from will be removed two seconds after the last tick of damage the enemy has taken. * can use other abilities and auto attack while is active. So blast away with and auto attacks. * Always watch your quantity before entering a fight so you don't run out of it early. If possible, prepare a Big One. (Have at least 3 stacks towards one.) * Remember that is an AoE skill, and you don't have to hit the enemy champion directly, you may hit a nearby minion for the same damage. The "Big one" does more damage and has a larger AoE radius. Build usage * Because of the increased damage from his passive, getting a at the beginning of the game allows you to deal a lot of damage. Starting with and three will give you more sustain and mobility, which is helpful when fighting strong poke and early gankers. * scales well with high attack damage, so try to build an early or . * A helps to deal with Corki's mana costs. However, it sacrifices mid/late-game DPS. * stacks with , allowing to reduce armor by up to 95, more than any other champion. As armor reduction can reduce the enemies armor below 0, building is a very good choice against enemies with a low to medium amount of armor. When fighting multiple enemies with a high amount of armor, is superior to though. * is a good item for because you can get a proc frequently with and then apply it with auto attacks. This will strengthen your midgame damage output and will give you some utility and survability. (in form of mana, the phage slow, movement speed and health) * Building typical AD Carry items on works well with his skillset. allows him to keep up range and be relatively save while and will increase his damage output greatly. ** Building is not a good idea, as Corki benefits more from building attack damage. Recommended builds Countering * Try to stay away from the AoE of his . It can reduce your armor heavily if you are careless. * Although has a great lane dominance, he is fairly squishy. Work with your lane partner to kill him early. * Try to focus down if he leads the battle with his . * When chasing him, do not overextend as his can help him outrun you. * Stay away from the minion wave when he uses his . The spell deals AoE damage even when it hits minion. ** Moving erraticaly also helps with dodging . Champion Spotlight ABYix52iBj0 Category:Champion strategies